COMO IBA A PODER OLVIDARTE
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Una promesa incumplida, ocho años sin verse, y un reencuentro que hacen aflorar los sentimientos que, ni uno ni otro, nunca han querido admitir. concurso mi amado BFF


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: **Como iba a poder olvidarte

**Autor/res.: **Livia Scofield Miller

**Número de Palabras.:(...)**

**Link al perfil del contest:(...) **~liviascofieldmiller

**Pareja Elegida: **Jacob y Renesmee

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer

…..

Sentada en el asiento trasero del monovolumen familiar, bajé un poco la ventanilla y me dediqué a sentir el gélido viento hibernal de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.

Mis padres me ibas hablando, pero yo no les contestaba. Estaba enfadada con ellos. Nosotros ya habíamos vivido en Forks durante mi infancia. Es más, había nacido y crecido allí hasta que cumplí los catorce, y los señores egoístas habían tomado la decisión de trasladarnos a Florida.

Mi vida, mis amigos, mi familia… les habíamos dejado a todos atrás. Pero lo que más lamentaba era haber dejado atrás al amor de mi vida. El único chico del que me había enamorado.

(Flaixback)

- No quiero irme, Jacob. Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo. – dije abrazando a mi mejor amigo por la cintura. – no puedo quedarme en tu casa? – supliqué.

- Sabes que, si por mi fuera, le diría a Billy que te hiciera un hueco, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta y separarte de tu familia.

- Pero si me voy, no volveremos a vernos. Mis padres han dicho que nos vamos para siempre. – no pude evitarlo y me puse a llorar.

- Te prometo que, como mínimo, nos veremos una vez al mes. – Jacob puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me secó las lágrimas con sus cálidos besos. – no pienso abandonarte. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca.

- Y tú eres él único amigo que quiero tener nunca. – abracé de nuevo a mi amigo y no me separé de él hasta que mis padres llegaron y me obligaron a montarme en el coche.

(Fin flaixback)

- Renesmee, vas a hablarnos algún día? – dijo mi padre. Creo que ya me había echo la misma pregunta más de veinte veces, y ninguna de esas veces le había respondido.

- No. – respondí de mala manera. – os odio.

- Creía que querías volver a Forks. – dijo mi madre. – nos costó mucho convencerte cuando nos marchamos.

- Eso fue hace ocho años. No se me ha perdido nada en este asqueroso pueblo. – dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No quería que me vieran llorar. No quería que supieran el dolor que atravesaba mi corazón cada segundo que el coche avanzaba.

Me había costado mucho hacer nuevos amigos en Miami, pero cuando al in había conseguido tener una vida más o menos feliz, mis padres habían decidido volver.

- No digas eso, cariño. A ti te encanta Forks. Odias el sol.

- Mamá, no insistas. Solo estoy aquí porque me obligáis. Aunque no se porque os hago caso. Ya tengo veintidós años. Soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana. – siempre decía lo mismo, pero nunca hacía nada al respecto. No tenía valor.

No volví a abrir la boca en lo que quedaba de camino, aunque mis padres continuaban intentando animarme. En el fondo, no todo era culpa suya, sino de ese gilipollas llamado Jacob Black.

Llegamos a la casa, nuestra antigua casa, y mis padres empezaron a sacar las maletas del coche, mientras yo observaba como el camión de la mudanza aparcaba al lado del coche y empezaban a descargar los muebles.

No me bajé del coche hasta que el camión, ya vacío, no se marchó. Parecía que los años no hubieran pasado, y estaba todo exactamente igual, salvo por los muebles extras que nos habíamos comprado para la nueva casa. Llevé a rastras mis maletas hacia mi antigua habitación y las dejé por en medio.

- Renesmee, te encuentras bien? – mi padre apareció a mi lado y, sin decir nada más, me abrazó con fuerza.

Intenté quedarme quieta, mostrar indiferencia ante el cariñoso gesto de mi padre, pero no puede, y me puse a llorar en sus brazos. Creo que él sabe porque no quiero volver al pueblo. Por que mi único amigo me había mentido y traicionado.

- Venga, vamos a cenar un poco.

- Vale.

- Mañana tienes la entrevista de trabajo en las escuela, no? – dijo mientras secaba mis lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- Si. Me acompañarás? – dije logrando que mi padre me mirara con sorpresa.

- Claro que si. – rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y bajamos a la cocina, donde había una enorme pizza en la mesa.

Mientras comíamos la pizza, pensé en lo que sucedería a la mañana siguiente. Tenía la entrevista de trabajo a las ocho, antes de que empezaran las clases. Había terminado magisterio y quería dar clases a los pequeñines del pueblo. "Adoro a los niños."

Ni mi padre ni mi madre me dijeron nada mientras me comía mi cuarto trozo de pizza, aunque notaba como me observaban. Después de recoger la cocina, nos pusimos los tres a ver una película que daban por la televisión, aunque me fui a la cama a la mitad porque la trama me resultaba demasiado familiar y había empezado a encontrarme un poco mareada.

Me tumbé en la cama sin siquiera ponerme el pijama y me dormí a los pocos minutos.

Me desperté cuando aun no eran ni las siete de la mañana. Preparé el desayuno para los tres y me fui a vestir. Me puse un vestido largo, de color negro, y encima una cazadora de manga corta. Me recogí mi larga melena en una cola alta y me maquillé un poco, ya que tenía unas ojeras demasiado notables. Cuando volví a bajar a la cocina, mis padres ya me estaban esperando para desayunar.

- Renesmee, cariño. Después de tu entrevista, podríamos ir al hospital, donde empiezo a trabajar mañana. – dijo mi padre sirviéndome un poco de café. – si quieres.

- Claro, porque no. – dije intentando sonreír, aunque creo que mi intento fue un fracaso y me salió una extraña mueca. – Que harás tú, mamá?

- Iré a hacer la compra. La nevera está totalmente vacía.

- Genial.

- Venga cielo, vámonos.

Mi padre y yo nos despedimos de mi madre con sendos besos en la mejilla y nos marchamos hacia el colegio, que estaba a menos de media hora de casa. En la puerta nos encontramos con la directora de la escuela, la señora Clearwater. Mi padre se quedó en los pasillos, mientras la directora me entrevistaba. Se veía que era una mujer amable y cariñosa, y que le encantaba su trabajo.

- Porque quieres ser maestra?

- Porque me encantaría poder ayudar a los niños a adquirir lo necesario para que, en un futuro, sean grandes personas. Además de que sonrío con el simple echo de ver reír a un niño. – dije sonriendo como una boba.

- Contratada. – dijo al momento. – me encanta tu manera de pensar. Quiero a alguien que tenga tu espíritu. Se que lo harás muy bien, Renesmee.

- Muchas gracias, directora. – dije estrechando su manos. – No sabe lo feliz que me hace que me de esta oportunidad.

- Venga, ya puede salir. Seguro que su padre se pondrá muy contento.

- Gracias. – dije yendo hacia la puerta.

- Te espero aquí en una hora. Quiero enseñarte como va todo. Y mañana empiezas. – dijo acompañándome.

Mi padre y ella se saludaron y nos marchamos a toda prisa. El hospital estaba a menos de diez minutos de allí y, en cuanto llegamos, el subdirector nos recibió. Le enseñó el hospital a mi padre mientras que yo vaga por los pasillos a unos pasos detrás de ellos.

No pude evitar pararme frente a la puerta de una habitación en la que había un niño sentado en la cama, con la mochila colgada a su espalda. En cuando vio que le miraba, me sonrió, se bajó de la cama y vino hacia mí.

- Hola cielo. – dije arrodillándome frente a él.

- Hola.

- Que haces aquí?

- Espero a que mi papá venga a buscarme. Ahora me voy al cole. – dije dándose la vuelta, enseñándome la mochila.

El niño no tendría más de cuatro años. Su piel era oscura, y tenía unos preciosos ojos almendrados de color negro. Y su sonrisa me hizo sonreír a mi también.

- Te gusta el cole?

- Si. Me encanta el cole. Mañana tendré una profe nueva. – dijo volviendo a sentarse en la cama, no sin esfuerzos.

Me puse en pie y volví hacia la puerta, donde me encontré con un muchacho.

- Hola. – dijo clavando sus ojos en mi.

- Hola. – susurré. – Yo... yo ya me iba. – intenté salir, pero el muchacho ocupaba todo lo ancho la puerta con su musculoso cuerpo.

- Es usted medico?

- No.

- Entonces, que hace aquí?

- Vi al niño solo en la habitación y solo… lo siento. – me abrí paso como pude, y me marché de la habitación.

Salí corriendo del hospital y me senté en un banco que había al lado de la puerta. Sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir por la boca. Aun no se como guardé la compostura ante el muchacho, ya que le había reconocido en cuanto le vi, pero él no me reconoció. No se que es lo que me duele más. Que no me haya reconocido, o el echo de verle en la habitación del pequeño, que era su viva imagen.

- Renesmee?

Me quedé paralizada al oír su voz. No pude moverme, aunque no hizo falta que lo hiciera. El muchacho se acercó y se arrodilló frente a mí.

- De verdad eres tú? – dijo cogiéndome de las manos.

Empecé a temblar de puro nerviosismo. Habían pasado ocho años y aun conseguía hacerme temblar con el simple contacto de su piel.

- No. – murmuré, aunque mi mentira no fue nada creíble, sobre todo porque mi padre apareció a mi lado y me llamó por mi nombre.

- Renesmee, te encuentras bien? – dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

Me puse en pie de un salto y me abracé al brazo de mi padre, que no apartaba su mirada de mi ex-amigo.

- Vámonos ya, papá, que voy a llegar tarde. – dije tirando de él en dirección al coche.

Tardó en hacerme caso pero, sin decir palabra alguna a Jacob, nos marchamos hacia el coche. No me dijo nada al respecto, y me llevó al colegio. La directora Clearwater me recibió ésta vez en su despacho. Me enseñó el colegio de arriba a bajo, incluyendo las clases, hasta que nos detuvimos en el aula en la que iba a dar mis clases.

- Quieres que entremos? – dijo mientras mirábamos por el cristal de la puerta.

- Si. No me gustaría que mañana les pille por sorpresa mi presencia. – dije intentando no ponerme nerviosa. "Solo son niños."

La directora llamó a la puerta y entramos. Me presentó ante los niños, que fueron muy receptivos y vinieron a abrazarme todos. Reconocí a uno de ellos al momento. Era el niño que había visto en el hospital. El niño que, según mi alocada teoría, podría ser el hijo de Jacob.

Estuve todo el día con los niños, acostumbrándome a su presencia, y ellos a la mía. Me lo pasé muy bien y, cuando llegué a casa, cogí a mi madre y le conté todo lo que había vivido ese día, salvo mi encuentro con…"Olvídalo. Le odias. Y él ni siquiera se acordaba de ti."

Me fui a dormir temprano, porque no quería estar cansada en mi primer día de clase.

Esa mañana me fui sin siquiera desayunar. No esperé a que mi padre se levantara y me fui a pie, ataviada con mi abrigo, ya que estábamos en pleno invierno y hacía mucho frío. Llegué al colegio congelada. Y más congelada me quedé cuando le vi en la puerta. Quise echar a correr, pero hubiera sido un poco descarado.

- Hola. – dijo cuando pasé por su lado y entré en el edificio.

- Hola.

- Renesmee, podemos hablar?

- No hay nada de lo que hablar. – dije sin detenerme, pero me cogió del brazo y me detuvo en seco.

- Por favor. Escúchame. – su voz denotaba súplica y, como de costumbre, no pude resistirme. – Renesmee, lo siento mucho.

- El qué? – dije en tono desafiante, zafándome de su brazo. – Porque no se de que me hablas.

- Claro que si. Te prometí estar contigo siempre, y hace ocho años que no nos vemos.

- No lo recuerdo.

- Renesmee, haz el favor. – dijo poniéndose a mi lado. – te estoy pidiendo perdón. Sucedieron cosas.

- Me da igual. Jacob, he vuelto porque me han obligado, no porque yo quisiera venir. Ahora, quiero iniciar una nueva vida, y tú no estás en ella. – dejé atrás a Jacob y me fui hacia mi clase.

Aun no se como logré contener el dolor, pero los niños desprendían tan alegría que lograron que el dolor fuera más soportable.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas las cosas sucedieron de igual manera. Yo iba pronto al colegio, donde me encontraba a Jacob, que continuaba disculpándose, aunque los últimos días solo me seguía, sin decir nada. Comía con mis padres y por la tarde estaba con mi madre, que trabajaba en la tienda de comestibles del pueblo.

Como un día más, ese día salí temprano de casa y, a medio camino, cuando pasé por una zona arbolada, un brazo rodeó mi cintura, me levantó del suelo.

- Suéltame! – grité sin saber a quien se lo estaba diciendo. – sino me sueltas, gritaré.

No dijo nada, sino que me tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre. Fuera quien fuera, me llevó así varios minutos, hasta que llegamos en una zona más profunda del bosque. Me dejó en el suelo y, en cuanto me liberó de su abrazo, me di la vuelta y le di un puñetazo en toda la cara.

- Dios mío! – exclamé al darme cuenta de que le había roto la nariz a Jacob. – Te diría que lo siento, pero tú te lo has buscado.

- Lo se. Pero es que quiero que hablemos.

- De que.

- De que estoy enamorado de ti. – dijo dejándome petrificada.

No podía ser cierto lo que estaba oyendo. No podría estar diciéndome que estaba enamorado de mí.

- No te creo. Además, me da igual, yo te odio.

- Y lo entiendo. Rompí mi promesa. Pero tenía miedo.

- De que?

- De lo que sentía. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti. – intentó acercarse a mi, pero retrocedí.

- Mientes.

- No. Estoy harto de negar lo evidente. Nunca he podido amar a otra mujer.

- Y tú hijo? – dije con hilo de voz. – no se tiene un hijo si no se ama a la mujer con la que te acuestas, no?

- La quise, pero nunca amé a Leah. Solo te amo a ti, mi Nessie. – siguió acercándose a mí, y ésta vez no me moví. Cogió una de mis manos y besó el dorso.

- No puedes decirme, así de repente, que me quieres, cuando me has hecho tanto daño con tu ausencia. Además, yo no te quiero. – conseguí moverme del sitio y me alejé. – por esto yo no quería volver al pueblo. No quiero volver a verte.

Salí corriendo como pude y no me detuve hasta que no entré en el colegio. Me escondí en los lavabos y me encerré. Sentía como temblaba, y caí de rodillas en el suelo, llorando contra la pared. "Porque me duele tanto que me diga lo que tanto he deseado oír. Maldito orgullo, Nessie. Maldito orgullo."

Logré recomponerme a tiempo para ir a mi clase. Como siempre, los niños lograron animarme, y ese día les dije que hicieran un dibujo de sus familias. Fui observando lo que los niños dibujaban, y me quedé alucinada al ver el dibujo del pequeño William, el hijo de Jacob. En el dibujo salían él, su padre y, al otro lado de una línea, una chica de piel blanca, ojos marrones y pelo rojo.

- Quien es? – dije poniéndome en cuclillas a su lado, señalando el dibujo de la chica.

- Tú, señorita Nessie.

- Yo? – exclamé, perdiendo el equilibrio y caí del culo en el suelo.

- Mi papá siempre dice que ojala se hubiera casado contigo. – dijo con naturalidad mientras yo me levantaba del suelo y volvía a ponerme a su lado.

- Tú papá te dice eso?

- No, se lo dice al tío Paul cuando habla por teléfono con él, y tú me gustas mucho. – dejó el color rojo sobre la mesa y se me quedó mirando. – tú me quieres señorita Nessie?

- Claro que si. Como a todos tus compañeros. Venga, William, sigue pintando. – me puse en pie y seguí mirando los dibujos de los demás.

William había dicho que Jacob decía que hubiera querido casarse conmigo, pero que pasa con su mujer? Y como se atreve a decir esas cosas con el niño delante? A éste Jacob se le ha ido del todo.

Cuando terminó la clase, todos los niños salieron corriendo. Todos menos William, que se quedó sentado en su sitio, con la mochila puesta. Fui hacia él y le tendí mi mano.

- Porque no sales tú?

- Porque mi papá llegará un poco tarde.

- Quieres que le esperemos juntos? – dije intentando reunir fuertes para reencontrarme con Jacob después de haberle pegado y dejarle tirado en el bosque.

- Si!

William tomó mi mano y salimos juntos del colegio. Al lado de la puerta, había unos bancos de piedra, y estuvimos ahí sentados casi un cuarto de hora, hasta que una camioneta se detuvo ante nosotros. Me puse en pie y cogí al niño en brazos, ya que se había quedado dormido, tumbado sobre el banco, con su cabeza en mi regazo. Cuando estuve al lado de Jacob, éste cogió al niño en brazos y lo sentó en su sillita.

- Gracias por quedarte con él. Siento llegar tarde.

- No me ha costado nada. Es un niño estupendo. – dije separándome un par de pasos de él.

- Siento lo de antes, pero tenía que decírtelo.

- Porque me abandonaste? – dije, sintiendo la garganta un poco reseca. – Parece que quisieras que te odiara.

- Nessie, tú tenías catorce años y yo veinte. – dijo cerrando la puerta de la camioneta con cuidado y se volvió hacia mí. – Como iba a decirte que te amaba? Intenté negármelo incluso a mi mismo, por eso te trataba solo como a una amiga.

- Pues diciéndolo! – grité. – pidiéndome que no me marchara. No haciéndome promesas que nunca ibas a cumplir!

- No podía.

- No me digas nada más. Y cuidado con lo que hablas por teléfono, mira lo que ha dibujado tu hijo. – dije dándole el dibujo que había llevado mi mano todo el rato.

Se quedó un rato mirando el dibujo y se quedó alucinado, señalando mi dibujo.

- Ésta eres tú?

- Si. Eso dice William. Tengo que irme.

- Renesmee, por favor, perdóname.

- No puedo. – dije secando mis lágrimas con las mangas del abrigo. – Jacob, yo… no se que habrás echo en todo éste tiempo, y deseo que hayas sido feliz. Yo no lo he sido.

Salí corriendo del aparcamiento del colegio y, sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, salí volando por los aires y la oscuridad me atrapó antes de que me encontrara con el suelo.

_- Se va a poner bien la señorita Nessie?_

_- Seguro que si, cielo. Porque no vas a fuera con tu papá._

_- Porque quiero ver si la señorita Nessie se despierta para decírselo a mi papá. No para de llorar._

_- Venga cielo, los niños no puede estar aquí. Cuando se despierte, yo voy a buscaros._

_- Vale. Puedo darle antes un besito?_

_- Claro._

Sentí una leve humedad en mi mejilla y oí como la puerta se cerraba. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero apenas tenía fuerzas. William había dicho que Jacob estaba llorando? Sentí como si un clavo ardiente atravesara mi corazón en cuanto oí esas palabras. Me sentía culpable. Si no fuera tan orgullosa, no me habría escapado corriendo, el coche no me habría atropellado y Jacob no estaría sufriendo.

Cuando al fin conseguí abrir los ojos, vi ante mí el rostro de las dos personas que nunca me habían abandonado.

- Cariño, estás bien? – mi madre acarició mi mejilla y no pude reprimir un gemido de dolor. – Perdóname.

- Tranquila. Estoy bien. – mentí. Sentía como si me hubiera atropellado un tren de alta velocidad. – Y Jacob?

- Fuera. Él ha sido quien te ha traído al hospital. – dijo mi padre, sentándose a mi lado en la cama. – Le he tenido que llevar a una habitación porque le dio un ataque de ansiedad.

- Tengo que verle. – dije intentando levantarme de la camilla, pero sentí como si tuviera todos los huesos rotos. – au, au, au.

- No te levantes. Te he atropellado un coche. – dijo mi padre, alarmado.

- Quiero verle. – insistí.

- Renesmee, no puedes levantarte de la cama. Iré a buscarle.

- Vale.

Vi de reojo como mi padre sacaba una jeringuilla y pinchaba uno de los tubos que tenía en la vena. "Traidor." Me había puesto un sedante y me estaba quedando dormida. No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, pero debían de haber pasado varios días, porque ya no tenía la pierna escayolada.

- Cuanto llevo dormida? – dije al ver a la enfermera.

- Dos semanas. El doctor Cullen no quería que sufrieras mientras te recuperabas.

- Ah!

La enfermera salió de la habitación y yo me puse en pie. Aun estaba bastante grogui, pero con la ayuda del gotero, logré ir hasta el cuarto de baño. Casi me caigo del susto al verme reflejada en el espejo. "Gracias a Dios que Jacob no me ha visto así."

Me lavé un poco la cara, me mojé el pelo, para lograr dominar un poco mis rizos, y volví a la cama, donde encontré sentado al que, aunque me costara de admitir, era el único chico que había amado en toda mi vida.

Levantó la vista y me fijé en que tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas. No pude evitarlo y, trastabillando, logré llegar a su lado y me lancé a sus brazos, quedándome tumbada encima de él. Nuestros rostros quedaron al mismo nivel y me quedé hipnotizada mirando sus labios, que besé al momento.

Sus labios eran más deliciosos de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginarme. Estaba cansada de fingir que le odiaba. No podía tenerle en mi vida y no estar cerca de él.

- Que está pasando aquí? – dijo la fría voz de mi padre.

Me levanté como pude de encima de Jacob y éste me ayudó a tumbarme en la cama. Mi padre se acercó a mí y colocó bien los tubos. Miró de reojo a Jacob, aunque no dijo nada. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me pidió, por favor, que no me levantara de la cama. Cuando estuvimos a solas, Jacob se sentó en la cama, a mi lado, y me cogió de la mano.

- Estás bien? – dijo como si no me hubiera tirado encima de suyo como una desesperada.

- Siento ser tan idiota. No te odio, te quiero. – reconocí.

- Ya lo se. Bueno, al menos es lo que esperaba. – dijo dedicándome una de esas sonrisas que siempre me habían hipnotizado.

- Estás casado?

- Divorciado.

- Vale.

- Señorita Nessie! – exclamó la voz del pequeño más hermoso del mundo.

El niño entró corriendo en la habitación, apartó a su padre de mi lado y se subió a la cama, tumbándose a mi lado y abrazándome con cuidado. Abracé al niño con cariño y recibí un beso en la mejilla a cambio.

- Vas a ser mi mamá? – preguntó mirándome a mí y a su padre.

- William, tú ya tienes una madre. – dije sentándome en la cama.

- Pero ella no me quiere. Y yo te quiero a ti. Y mi papá también te quiere a ti.

Me quedé sin palabras al escuchar las suyas. Miré a Jacob, alucinada, y vi que éste sonreía ampliamente. Cogió al niño en brazos y lo sentó sobre sus piernas tras volver a sentarse en la cama.

- William, las cosas no son tan fáciles. – dijo Jacob acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. – papá y la señorita Nessie tienen que hablar de muchas cosas.

- Vale.

- Porque no vas a fuera con el tío Paul y le pides que te compre un zumo.

- Vale.

El niño volvió a subirse a la cama, besó mi otra mejilla y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ese día, durante mis últimas cuatro horas en el hospital, Jacob y yo hablamos sobre lo que habíamos hecho durante los ocho años que no nos habíamos visto. La madre de su hijo, era la hija de la directora del colegio, y se había divorciado a los pocos meses de tener al niño. Jacob reiteró que nunca había estado enamorado de ella, y que siempre me había querido a mí.

Y nunca había tenido novio. Me había negado a mantener ningún tipo de relación con ningún chico. No quería que me hicieran daño.

Cuando al fin salí del hospital, fue Jacob quien me llevó a casa. Me acompañó hasta mi dormitorio y me ayudó a tumbarme en la cama. Se sentó a mi lado, aunque pronto le tuve tumbado sobre mí, besándome por el cuello. No me resistí en ningún momento, ya que había deseado que llegara ese momento desde que tenía doce años.

Jacob me preguntó si alguna vez había pensado en él durante nuestra separación, y yo simplemente le contestaba: como iba a poder olvidarte.


End file.
